


Caper Emissarius

by mercyfull



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming Untouched, Copia has dinner, Dew has anger issues, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Inhuman ghouls, M/M, Manhandling, Multi is gifted, Not Beta Read, Sloppy, Switching, emphasis on "attempt", flip flopping, messy sex, re-purposed hand lotion, voyeuristic rats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyfull/pseuds/mercyfull
Summary: A rehearsal goes awry, a guitarist has a grudge. The solution? It’s sex, of course it’s sex. What else could it be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm back with some more senseless smut. Split into two parts because it was too damn long. I started writing this back in December because I craved this rarepair and I'm very happy it became a bit more popular since. If you follow my Tumblr this is the fic previously known as Deluxe Swiss Dick(tm), in continuation with my theme of picking way better working titles than final ones.
> 
> By the way Blizzard = tall ghoulette  
> Breeze = short ghoulette

“One more time, from the start.”

‘ _Oh, Satan._ ’ Hearing that nasally voice repeat itself over and over makes Dewdrop want to slam his head into a wall.

He bites back a groan and flexes his hand before settling it back on his guitar’s neck. His fingers sting where they touch the strings, skin raw from hours of incessant strumming and plucking. Mountain clicks his drumsticks together for the count off and they start over for what feels like the thousandth time that day.

They’ve been in the rehearsal room since the early morning with no time outs and no breaks. The Cardinal wants an old song back on the set list, “Elizabeth”, and seeing as none of the current band members ever performed it they dedicated the better part of the day to practicing and perfecting the music. Something about it sounds off, like one of the instruments is out of tune, but Dewdrop personally tested all the equipment first thing in the morning and he knows for certain that this can’t be the issue. After hours of rehearsing and trying out different arrangements, it’s becoming obvious that their master can’t figure out what’s wrong either.

The cue for the singing to start comes and goes, but the Cardinal stays silent, only watches them with his mismatched eyes. Multi and Breeze’s voices rise harmoniously above the music, echoing vocals that aren’t there. Dewdrop keeps strumming his guitar, scowling behind his mask.

“Stop,” the Cardinal's voice cuts them off and the music dies down. Dewdrop’s guitar screeches as he slams his palm on the strings. “Again, from that start.”

“Cardinal,” Aether speaks up carefully, “if you could just tell us what the problem is, maybe—”

The Cardinal interrupts him by throwing his head back dramatically and letting out a loud sigh. Dewdrop feels a violent desire to sink his teeth in the exposed flesh of his neck and tear it to pieces. “My dear ghoul, if I knew what the issue was we wouldn’t still be here,” the clergyman waves his hand at them. “Go on, start again.”

They don’t even reach the vocal part before Rain yelps and stops playing. Dewdrop turns his head and sees the bassist whimper and stick his fingers in his mouth. The poor thing sliced his hand on his strings. Dewdrop watches him but keeps playing, guided by muscle memory, and waits for their master to react. It’s another moment before the Cardinal raises his hand to stop them, his eyes fixed on the bassist.

“Do you need a break, ghoul?”

Rain removes his fingers from his mouth and ducks his head, shaking it no.

The Cardinal’s mustache twitches as he looks away from him. His eyes shift around the room before they land on Dewdrop and he raises a brow. “And you?”

Dewdrop looks back in surprise, unprepared to be singled out by the Cardinal. _‘The fuck did I do?_ ’ he thinks as he shakes his head. He probably looks a bit stiff, hunched over his guitar, but at this point it's all he can do to reign in his fury. They’ve been here the whole day, on their feet, tired and hungry and now wounded, too. Dewdrop must have played the fucking intro to Elizabeth at least fifty times in a row, and he doesn’t know how many more times he can last before he throws his instrument to the ground and storms out.

The Cardinal nods at him and turns to address the whole band. “Again, from the top.”

Dewdrop watches Rain from the corner of his eye as they start over. The bass ghoul returns to playing, seemingly fine, but he holds his pick awkwardly and his teeth gleam over his lips where he bites them. Dewdrop’s own playing turns aggressive and all of a sudden a stinging pain shoots across his arm and makes him hiss. The snapped string coils around itself and hangs from the neck of his guitar in a swirl. The whole band stops, not even waiting for the Cardinal this time. _‘No point in playing without the lead guitar,'_ Dewdrop thinks as he shakes his hurt hand.

He becomes very aware of the Cardinal staring at him and freezes under his unmoving gaze. As frustrated as he is feeling, ghouls must always know their place. “I’ll change it,” he bows his head and removes the strap of the guitar from his shoulder.

“Has it been you this whole time?” the Cardinal wonders. Dewdrop looks at him in confusion from where he hunches over a supply bag, digging for a pack of replacement strings. “Something has been wrong from the start,” the Cardinal continues. “What is the matter with you, ghoul? Did you not practice the song as you were told?”

“Me?!” Dewdrop huffs out in shock. Is the Cardinal seriously suggesting he's the reason for this torture of a rehearsal?

“You're not on top of your game today, lead guitar,” Copia's white eye glints at him. “Are you allowing yourself to slack off? Rest on your laurels, hm?”

The anger he'd been staving off ignites in Dewdrop's chest. It only takes a second for his vision to blur and his face to feel hot enough to melt his mask off. “I… I know the fucking song,” he grits out through his teeth, desperately clinging to the last shreds of his self control.

“Knowing and playing are two different things,” the Cardinal squints at him.

Dewdrop's foot stomps on its own accord. He's not sure what he's about to do — scream, lash out, tear his own fucking hair out. He takes his job as band ghoul more seriously than anyone else. He can play every fucking song the band has ever released, including ones that were never performed live before. He can play all of Aether’s parts, too. He still knows the bass chords to most songs and hell, he could probably even learn the drumming parts if he had to—

“Sorry, Cardinal?” Aether butts in, his tone easy and casual as if Dewdrop isn't about to explode into a ball of fire and incinerate everything within reach. “They’re about to stop serving dinner and we skipped lunch already. I'm getting too hungry to keep playing.”

The mismatched eyes leave Dewdrop to focus on Aether, who tilts his head to the side and smiles hopefully. The Cardinal nods. “Very well,” he sighs. “I may have been a bit too strict on you today. It’s just… there is still much left to prove,” the Cardinal trails off for a moment, staring into the air, before he shakes his head and regains his line of thought. “Go eat, my ghouls, we’ll continue this tomorrow morning.”

The ghouls chatter quietly between themselves as they move around and stretch their limbs. Dewdrop remains in his corner, fists clenched, simmering with so much anger his body begins to tremble. Steam starts to curl from every opening in his mask and he shakes his head violently until it fades in the air. When he lifts his eyes again he finds that the Cardinal has stopped beside him on his way to the exit. “As for you, my little spitfire,” he says, voice alarmingly soft, “you must learn to control your emotions better. We’ve been through this before, haven’t we? You’re lucky that I love you, not everyone here takes kindly to an unruly ghoul.”

Dewdrop manages to hold out until the Cardinal is through the door and out of earshot. Once he’s in the clear he snarls in anger and starts kicking the wall. The plaster cracks and crumbles into the shape of a hole and soon a faint ache starts in Dewdrop's foot, but he's too enraged to notice. He keeps hitting the wall furiously until a strong hand grabs his collar and drags him backwards, and he loses his balance and stumbles into Aether’s chest.

“Stop it,” Aether helps him back to his feet. “Let’s go eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Dewdrop tears himself out of his hold.

Aether sighs in exasperation. “I can’t let you starve, you little shit,” he pinches the small ghoul’s side to show that there’s nothing to grab on him. Dewdrop swats him away angrily. “I'll see if I can sneak you something for later.”

Dewdrop stands in his spot as the other ghouls sidestep him and leave the rehearsal room. Blizzard pats his shoulder as she passes by and he shrugs her off. “Brat,” she tells him and smacks the back of his head before moving on.

He’s not left alone, though. Multi hangs back, standing tall with his hands clasped behind himself, in his usual stance of self-importance. When Dewdrop looks up and notices his presence he’s awarded with a blinding toothy grin.

“What,” Dewdrop says, deadpan.

“I’m not hungry either.”

Dewdrop grunts and sticks his fingers inside the eye holes of his mask, rubbing furiously. It’s not enough, so he goes to remove his mask but stops when he realizes Multi is watching him. “Can you turn around?!” he practically barks at the other ghoul.

“Huh?” Multi tilts his head to the side, looking genuinely surprised. “Why? I’ve seen your face.”

“Just— Ugh!” Dewdrop turns his back to him and rips his mask off his head. He wasn’t even thinking of the ancient ghoul tradition; the band ghouls moved past that ages ago. They rarely ever wore masks in the privacy of their dorm anymore, save for Rain on his more nervous days. No, Dewdrop just didn’t want Multi to see that he’d been crying, his fury and frustration forcing hot tears to run down his face. Fuck, he can’t remember the last time he’d been this angry.

He peels his balaclava off and feels it with his fingers, searching for a dry patch to wipe his face with. After rubbing his eyes and cheeks he pulls it back on and stuffs his long ponytail in the back of it. There’s nothing quite as uncomfortable as wearing a damp balaclava but he can’t do anything about it now. When he has his mask on again he turns to find Multi still staring at him, wearing his signature smug smirk.

“What do you want?” Dewdrop feels the burn of more tears as they start to well up. _‘Can't I get a second to myself?_ ’ he thinks in desperation. Maybe he needs a good cry, just to bawl his fucking eyes out and let his anger out, but there's no way he's doing that while Multi is next to him. All Dewdrop wants in that moment is to find an empty room in a deserted corner of the monastery and scream his frustrations out.

“Sorry, man, you just seem so upset,” Multi places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “I feel like I need to help somehow.”

“Then leave me the fuck alone.”

The other ghoul raises his hands in mock surrender and takes a step back. “If that's what you want,” he shrugs. “I was going to suggest a way to get back at Copia, but if you'd rather just let it go…”

“Get back at Copia…” Dewdrop repeats, his voice tinged with anger. What the fuck is Multi talking about? How could a nameless, faceless ghoul dream to exercise revenge on a member of the clergy? And Impertator’s own protege, no less? Dewdrop can be reckless sometimes, he recognizes that about himself, but he absolutely does not have a death wish. “Are you fucking insane?”

“Not insane, I just have a strong sense of justice,” Multi leans down so that he’s eye level with Dewdrop, his smirk back in place. “He really bullied you back there. You deserve some small revenge.”

“You have a strong sense of being an idiot,” Dewdrop snaps at him. He’s getting tired of their useless talk and the smarmy air Multi has about him. Multi thinks he deserves revenge? The only revenge he wants right now is to burn the whole place down, ghouls and clergy and all. Nothing Multi can suggest will be as satisfying. “Don’t tell me you want me to botch a rehearsal for real,” he glares up at the taller ghoul.

“That’s not exactly what I had in mind,” Multi tilts his head to the side. His eyes scan Dewdrop from his head to his toes and back up again, and Dewdrop feels an obvious shift in the tone of their conversation. “I was thinking more along the line of we sneak into Copia's room and fuck on his bed.”

It's a moment before Dewdrop registers what he's just heard. He stares at the other’s masked face, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “We what?”

“I just think it's the perfect revenge for getting you so worked up,” Multi muses as his hand comes up to cup his chin in thought. “Imagine him coming back to his room late at night, exhausted from a long day of rehearsing and whatever the fuck else he does around here. He takes a good shower, puts his ugly nightgown on, kisses his rats goodnight, climbs into his bed… and everything's covered in, like, semen and sweat and-”

“Multi,” Dewdrop cuts him off. “That's disgusting.”

“Yes,” Multi grins proudly.

“It's perfect,” Dewdrop’s mind reels as he nods slowly. The thought of the Cardinal's horrified expression as his hand touches something wet on his sheets, then as he brings it to his nose to smell it… Multi is notoriously known around the church for trying to fuck his way in or out of every situation, but his suggestion sounds genius to Dewdrop at this moment. It’s perverted and disrespectful while still being harmless enough that they might not get banished if they’re caught. Maybe just tortured for a decade or two, and Dewdrop is kind of into that anyway.

“We’ll have to be quick,” Dewdrop’s voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper, “and get there as soon as possible. Right now even. How do we enter his room?” he asks.

Multi's grin turns sly. “I'll take care of that.”

 

*

 

They stalk their way across the church, heading to the high clergy’s living quarters. The hall where dinner is served is nowhere near the direction they’re going so they try to appear as inconspicuous as possible, but thankfully at this time of the day the area seems to be deserted. They reach Copia’s room, helpfully marked with a “Cardinal Copia” plaque, and Multi knocks on the door just to be safe. When no answer comes Multi starts messing with the lock and Dewdrop glances around, keeping watch. The door cracks open with ease and Multi pushes his way inside, Dewdrop following quickly.

“How did you do that?” he asks as he watches Multi close the door behind them and twist the knob to lock it.

Multi straightens his back and winks at him. “Just one of the many gifts our dark Father has bestowed on me.”

Now jealousy swirls in Dewdrop’s gut, mixing with his anger and making him want to stomp his foot again. “How come I can’t make doors unlock?!” his voice comes out in an enraged whisper, lips curling back in anger as steam starts to swirl out from his nose and clenched teeth.

Multi snorts and opens his palm to show him a silver key. Dewdrop’s shoulders slump, the steam dissipating in the air. “Master key, I got it from a Sister,” Multi slides it into the safety of his inner pocket. “My gift is that I fuck so good they don’t even notice their shit goes missing.”

Dewdrop says nothing and pretends he wasn’t just about to throw a tantrum. He takes a look around the place, blinking as his ghoul eyes adjust to the darkness, and skims over the details of the small office. He’d been here a few times before and he can’t say that it had left a great impression on him. The room is gaudily decorated, with candelabras on every surface and antique footstools and dressers crammed close together. The Cardinal’s beloved fedora hangs from a hook on the wall between framed pictures of former Papas. His cane is leaning against the side of his desk, the curved silver head hooked over the edge of the tabletop.

Dewdrop's eyes are drawn to the huge painting taking up most of the wall behind the Cardinal's seat, depicting a gruesome plague scene in shades of black and red, and he finds himself transfixed by it for long seconds. Multi heads for the door leading to the sleeping chamber and once his tall figure enters his line of vision Dewdrop wakes from his trance and hurries to follow.

“Come on,” Dewdrop shoves himself in front of Multi and rattles the doorknob, finding it unlocked. “Let’s fuck on that asshole’s bed.”

The door slips from his hand and slams open when Multi pounces on him from behind and drapes himself over his back, leaning all his weight on Dewdrop’s shoulders. He’s way too heavy for the smaller ghoul to carry him without warning and Dewdrop staggers forward, almost buckling to the floor. “What the fuck!” he wheezes when Multi’s arms squeeze around his chest.

“It’s hot that you’re so eager,” Multi nudges the hard nose of his mask inside Dewdrop’s collar.

“We only have until the Cardinal’s done eating,” Dewdrop tries to wrench himself out of the ghoul’s hold, but it’s no use. Multi’s clutch on him is like a death grip. They’re just standing there, at the entrance to the bedroom, Multi wrapped around him like a giant squid. “Let’s move, you fuck! There’s no time!”

“He’s a slow eater,” Multi mumbles against his skin. “Mm, how about I… slowly eat you out…”

That actually sounds so nice, but Dewdrop doesn’t think they have time for that. “Later?” he offers as he braces himself under Multi’s weight and starts dragging him across the floor to the other end of the room. “We gotta — _oof_ — desecrate this fucking bed first.”

“Fuck yeah,” Multi lets go of him suddenly, trying to throw him off balance again, but this time Dewdrop is prepared. He grabs Multi’s middle and uses his considerable strength to throw him on the bed and climb on top of him, and then there’s a whirlwind of tailcoats and masks and suspenders as they rush to undress. A loud screeching makes them both freeze and look around in panic before they find the source of the sound. There’s a big cage sat on top of the dresser at the foot of the bed, and several sets of beady little eyes glint at them from inside it, squeaking excitedly.

“Awesome,” Multi kicks his slacks the rest of the way off, leaving himself completely naked. He gives Dewdrop a playful smirk. “Snack for after?”

Dewdrop throws his undershirt over the side of the bed, now naked as well. He makes a gagging sound and crawls over Multi’s supine form. He hasn’t eaten a live rat in forever and doesn’t miss it at all. ‘ _This place is making me soft,_ ’ he worries briefly, before his attention is caught by Multi’s fully erect cock. ‘ _How did that happen so fast?_ ’ Concerned, Dewdrop starts stroking himself, trying to catch up to the other ghoul.

Multi notices he’s not quite there and cups the backs of his thighs, nudging Dewdrop to crawl further up his body until he’s straddling his chest. He takes Dewdrop’s half hard dick in his hand and opens his mouth to let an inhumanly long, black tongue roll out and lick Dewdrop from behind his balls all the way to his tip. This pulls a low moan out of Dewdrop and his body curls forward, dick sliding into Multi’s mouth and hands planting on the mattress above the other’s head.

He’s getting sucked gently but firmly, that long tongue laving and swirling around his length, and it doesn’t take long until he is hard and thrusting shallowly inside Multi’s mouth. Multi relaxes his jaw and lets him go at his own pace, but when Dewdrop’s breaths start to come out shaky he takes hold of his hips and eases him out of his mouth.

“You want to come like this? Fucking my mouth?” Multi leers up at him and lets his tongue slither out of his mouth, the black muscle contorting and elongating until it can wrap loosely around Dewdrop’s cock.

Dewdrop shivers at the sensation. “Turn around and I’ll fuck your ass too,” he groans.

Multi’s tongue rolls back inside his mouth and he smiles at Dewdrop with sharp teeth. “I had my own ideas,” he shrugs one shoulder, “but we’re here for you so I’ll let you decide.”

“Shit, I don’t care,” Dewdrop tries to buck forward, get contact on his cock again, but Multi holds him in place with both hands. His mind is starting to go fuzzy with arousal but the implication isn’t entirely lost on him. “The fuck do you mean by let—”

Multi tips him to the side and rolls on top of him, his face immediately going between Dewdrop’s thighs. The question dies on Dewdrop’s tongue when Multi takes him in his mouth again, and he spreads his knees on either side of the other ghoul and lets his head fall back with a sigh. He really doesn’t care how they get it done, as long as they leave the bed a soiled mess for the Cardinal to find. His body twitches when his dick hits the back of Multi’s throat and he gasps in surprise, fingers twisting in the long braided locks of the ghoul between his legs.

Multi's mouth is _huge_ , a fact unbetrayed by his human disguise. He swallows around Dewdrop effortlessly, making his back arch off the bed and one of his legs to kick out on its own. Dewdrop tightens his hold on Multi's hair and pushes his head down on his dick, thrusting up wildly, and Multi accommodates him with ease, leaving his mouth and throat slack and open. A few moments of this and suddenly the other ghoul presses Dewdrop’s thighs flat against the bed and takes over. Dewdrop groans and rolls his pelvis as much as he can in time with Multi's movements. He's not that happy about the lack of control but he can't deny how good Multi is working him, and he voices his pleasure loudly.

“Fuck,” he moans when Multi pulls back slightly, just enough for his tongue to swirl around his cock before he closes his mouth around him again. “I'm gonna cum.“

Multi releases him with a wet sound and presses a biting kiss to the inside of his thigh, making Dewdrop jerk away and growl threateningly. “Hold it together,” Multi says as he moves away and stands up from the bed. Dewdrop watches in confusion as the other ghoul slams open the drawers of the bedside table and rummages inside.

“You don’t have lube?” Dewdrop is surprised by that. He’s pretty certain he’d heard Multi boast more than once that he was ‘always carrying’, as he annoyingly liked to call it.

“‘Course I do,” Multi throws a box of tissues behind his back. “Just thought it would be nastier if we used something of the Cardinal’s.”

Dewdrop lays back, impressed by Multi’s commitment to their act of mischief. He lets his eyes roam over the other ghoul’s body as he continues to dig through Copia’s belongings. Multi is probably the most… defined of the band ghouls. He doesn’t tower imposingly above everyone like Earth and he isn’t hulkingly built like Aether, but he’s tall and wide-shouldered and his muscles stand out nicely from his dark skin. He’s a favorite of the Siblings of Sin, a fact he is well aware of and likes to indulge in frequently. Imperator complained about him being ‘overfriendly’ toward the humans of the Church on more than one occasion, but so far Multi didn’t suffer any repercussions. Dewdrop suspects the Cardinal himself isn’t immune to Multi’s charm.

He doesn’t care for what’s considered desirable in human terms, but from the way Multi carries himself Dewdrop figures that his true form is probably an impressive one. He touches himself mindlessly as he considers the thought. ‘ _Some big and powerful beast with claws and fangs—’_

“Hand lotion,” Multi tosses a small white tube at him. “Should be enough.”

Dewdrop catches it midair and rubs the tube between his palms to warm it. “Multi, if the Cardinal comes back before we even start I’ll pour this shit down your throat.”

Multi snickers and flops down on the bed beside him. “Have some trust in me, Dewy,” he takes the lotion from him and twirls it between his fingers. “Will it make you feel better if I told you I’ve done this before?”

“Had sex?” Dewdrop asks, voice dripping with sarcasm. He fists his dick again, still slick with Multi's spit, and gives himself a few impatient jerks. “Yeah, I figured.” ‘ _Unless I hallucinated all those times on tour…’_

Snorting, Multi grabs Dewdrop’s busy hand and drags it away from his crotch and toward his own lips. “I meant in the Cardinal’s room,” he clarifies before running his tongue over the roughened pads of Dewdrop’s fingers. Dewdrop watches, one eyebrow raised, then unceremoniously shoves his digits deeper inside Multi’s mouth.

Multi makes a sound between a choke and a laugh and gives his fingers a hard suck before pulling the hand out of his mouth. “It was a few months ago, with some Brother…” the ghoul reminiscences, his eyes fixing on the ceiling in thought. Dewdrop listens with interest as his hand returns to his cock. He likes hearing about sex almost as much as he likes having it.

“Yeah, he was pissed at Copia for some shit, too,” Multi continues, brow furrowing as his mind works to recall that day. “Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him since…”

“That supposed to calm me?” Dewdrop’s hand freezes on his dick.

Multi looks back down at him and barks out a laugh at his sour expression. “I’m kidding!” he continues to chuckle as he rolls to his back and clicks the tube of lotion open with one hand. “Pretty sure I saw him at mass the other day. At least, I think that was him…”

Dewdrop rolls his eyes and gets up on his elbows. The conversation has gone on for too long and he's becoming antsy, both afraid and excited by the prospect of the Cardinal walking in on them. Also, at this point he's just really horny. “Shut up. Are we doing this or what?”

“You need to catch up, Dewy,” Multi teases, and Dewdrop looks down from his face and past his abdomen to where his hand is moving between his legs as he fingers himself. Dewdrop missed that completely, too distracted by the meaningless story, and now he sits up quickly and leans over Multi, hovering above him expectantly.

“Hey!” he runs a nail down Multi's side. “Let me do it.”

“Help yourself,” Multi removes his hand from himself.

Settling on his knees between the other ghoul's thighs, Dewdrop accepts the lotion from him and squeezes it over one hand's fingers. Multi gets comfortable under him, grabs a pillow and stuffs it under his lower back to prop himself up, then sprawls on the bed and folds his arms behind his head. He had already worked himself open enough that Dewdrop's finger slips in with ease, and he doesn’t bother waiting for long before he adds two more.

A pained hiss makes him look up, barely concealing the mischievous smile on his lips. Multi frowns at him and reaches down to smack him over the head. “You can’t just shove your whole fist in there! At least work up to it.”

“Can’t take three?” Dewdrop taunts, slightly easing the movements of his fingers. “How are you going to handle a cock?”

“I can handle anything you have to give, _little_ _spitfire_ ,” Multi relaxes back on the bed and closes his fist on his hard cock, stroking it slowly. Dewdrop matches his rhythm, fingers curled, and drowns the need to twist his hand vindictively in response to the stupid nickname Copia had given him. They really can't afford to waste any more time.

“Is this enough?” Dewdrop asks after a few moments. He'd been watching Multi's face, searching for signs of pain or discomfort, but the ghoul under him seems perfectly relaxed, eyes closed and hips moving to meet Dewdrop's fingers. Dewdrop's free hand slides down his own crotch to squeeze the base of his dick. ‘ _If we don't start fucking soon I'm going to explode.’_

Squinting one eye open, Multi sighs in content. “Yeah, get going,” he stretches lazily before bending his knees on either side of Dewdrop, giving him better access. Dewdrop hurries to remove his fingers from Multi's ass and scoots closer, lining himself up, then gets slapped in the face with the forgotten tube of lotion.

“Lube up, you little gremlin.”

Dewdrop grunts and smears the lotion over his dick, his entire body twitching from how cold it feels. He is so turned on he's barely thinking anymore, and when Multi nods at him, signaling that he can move, it's all he can do not to shove his whole dick inside in one go. His jaw clenches and his hips tremble as he fights for self control, and he pushes into Multi slowly, inch by inch. When he finally bottoms out he lets out a long, relieved sigh.

“Fuck,” he rubs Multi's knees in appreciation. “You feel _good_.”

“Thanks,” Multi smirks at him and rolls his hips, making Dewdrop groan when the movement causes his dick to slide out of the tight heat. His hands clutch the sides of Multi’s thighs and he thrusts back in, quickly setting a fast and harsh pace. Multi makes a huffing sound when he gets jolted into the bed and he holds onto Dewdrop’s waist as the small ghoul ruts into him.

“Satan, Copia really got to you, huh?” Multi rasps. One of his hands travels up Dewdrop’s torso to tug on the rings pierced through his nipples.

Dewdrop’s head had dropped back in pleasure but the sting in his chest makes him snap back to look down at Multi. The position they’re in gives him a really nice view of the ghoul laying under him. The sheen of sweat forming on Multi’s skin outlines the muscles of his chest and shoulders, and his toned stomach flexes as he moves to meet Dewdrop’s hips. His gaze lowers to Multi’s dick, thick with arousal and bobbing with their movements, and when his nipple ring gets pulled on again Dewdrop moans and wraps his fingers around Multi’s erection.

“You gonna cum?” Dewdrop asks, feeling Multi twitch in his hand. ‘ _Say yes, fuck, I’m not going to last much longer.’_

Multi squeezes his eyes shut. “Trying not to,” his voice comes out strained and he shoves Dewdrop’s hand away. “You?”

“I can go all night,” Dewdrop grits through his teeth. The tension in his gut grows and he adjusts his hold on Multi’s thighs in an attempt to mask his faltering rhythm. He holds his breath and forces himself to pick the pace up again, feeling beads of sweat trickle down his spine. He has steam coming out of his nose and loose strands of hair slipping from his ponytail, both obscuring his vision, and he shakes his head to clear his sight. Multi groans under him and snakes a hand up toward Dewdrop’s neck, encircling it with his fingers, and Dewdrop’s breath leaves him with an expectant exhale.

“Yeah, we don't have all night,” Multi reminds him. His fingers tighten on Dewdrop’s neck just as he clenches down on him. Dewdrop’s hips shoot forward on their own and he tries to moan, the sound dying in his throat when his windpipe gets squeezed nearly shut.

Dewdrop's eyes roll in his head as he feels his edge approaching, fast and inevitable. His lungs burn from lack of oxygen, and the lightheadedness it causes him only adds to his pleasure. Multi clenches around his dick again and Dewdrop growls and digs his nails in the flesh of the other ghoul’s thighs, hips pistoning as he chases release.

Multi recognizes the signs. “Aim for the pillow,” he offers jokingly, his laugh interrupted by Dewdrop’s rough thrusts. The words only barely register with Dewdrop through the haze of his mind, but they’re enough to make him pull out last minute and take himself in hand. He’s too dizzy to aim anywhere and all he manages is one stroke before his cum sprays on Multi's stomach.

“Aw, you missed,” Multi lets go of his neck.

The air returning to his lungs feels like a punch in the chest. Dewdrop collapses on top of Multi, face going in his sweaty neck as his dick softens between their bodies. The aftermath of his orgasm leaves him feeling boneless and he lays lax on Multi’s chest. A warm palm travels up and down his back in a soothing manner, and Dewdrop is still struggling to catch his breath when the hand finishes an upward movement by tangling in the hair at his nape. Multi's neglected erection presses up into his hip.

Dewdrop gets the message. He reaches down to touch Multi, but the ghoul catches his hand before it reaches its destination. “A hand job? Really?” Multi raises an eyebrow at him.

“Not like we have time for anything else,” Dewdrop raises an eyebrow in return, but the hint of hopefulness in his voice is hard to miss.

“Not with that attitude,” Multi sits up on his elbows and Dewdrop flops lazily to the bed and sprawls on his back. His head swims for a few seconds, body still recovering from the choking, then his vision focuses back in time to see Multi settle over him, covering him with his body. Multi fishes the tube of lotion out from between the sheets before flipping him to his front, and Dewdrop grunts as his face meets the mattress.

A faraway sound catches his attention and Dewdrop tenses and listens intently. His keen ears pick up the faint sounds of footsteps and conversations moving in the halls of the monastery and he climbs to his hands and knees and makes to crawl out from under Multi.

“Too fucking late. Dinner is over.”

 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all the way down here - hope you liked it and thanks for putting up with me! I'll post the second part later this week. It's pretty nasty and makes this first part seem vanilla as fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

“Too fucking late. Dinner is over.”

“Yeah, for the people that don't go back for seconds,” Multi presses his weight down on Dewdrop, keeping him in place. “What are you so stressed for? You don't think I can get you hard and cumming again before Cardi makes it back? You're underestimating me, man.”

‘ _That's not the problem_.’ Dewdrop huffs in annoyance as his body is crushed to the mattress. Ghoul stamina is an impressive thing, and he's young and healthy. No, the reason he's so on edge is that, for the first time in literally years, he feels insecure. Dewdrop has always been confident in his position with Ghost, trusting that his talent for music is the one thing no one could ever dispute about him, but after today’s incident with the Cardinal he finds himself full of self-doubt. ‘ _Implying I can’t play a song, the fucking nerve…_ ’ the memory sends a new rush of anger through him and he bites his lip to keep from snarling.

“And besides, you call that desecrating?” Multi continues, swiping Dewdrop's cum from his stomach and wiping it on the blanket. “You wanna change the sheets while we're at it? Clean the floor, maybe feed the rats?”

Dewdrop groans in resignation. Multi is right. What is the point of coming here if they don't leave a mess for the Cardinal to find? And if he is honest with himself Dewdrop isn’t quite ready to separate from the nice hard cock digging into the back of his thigh. He would never admit it out loud, but as his resolve starts to crumble, he thinks maybe Multi is such a smug bastard for a reason.

“If we get caught it's all on you. You can get banished for all I care,” Dewdrop tells him, voice serious.

Multi snorts at that and sits back, lifting his weight from Dewdrop to let him get his elbows under himself and push to stand on all fours again. Dewdrop hears the tube click open behind him, then the squirt of the lotion as Multi squeezes it out. The open tube is discarded to the side, left to leak over the bed sheets, and Multi glides a hand down Dewdrop’s back and inside his crease. Dewdrop shudders and fights the urge to twitch away from the cold feel.

The lotion makes for a decent lubricant and Multi works the tip of his middle finger inside and makes a satisfied sound.  “I forgot how hot you are… A little too hot, actually. Can you tone it down a bit?”

“What? No!” Dewdrop sputters. His body temperature is naturally high — hot even for a ghoul — and it's not something he can control. _‘Can you tone down your stupid mouth?’_ he tries to retort, but he can barely get enough air in his lungs to speak. He squirms under Multi and swallows down a groan. The first few moments are always uncomfortable for him, before his muscles relax enough to accommodate intrusion. He exhales in relief when Multi takes his finger out then hisses when two are shoved into him instead.

“Wait,” he gasps, fists twisting into the sheet.

“Oh, now you want to go slow?” Multi teases, but he holds his hand still and mouths at Dewdrop’s shoulder playfully.

Closing his eyes, Dewdrop breathes and wills his body to loosen. It’s in moments like these when he’s consciously trying to relax that he realizes how tense and wound up he always is. His mind is still reeling, replaying the day's events, so much that even after his very satisfying orgasm from just moments ago he still has trouble letting go of the tension.

At last Multi comes to his rescue, reaching his free hand around Dewdrop’s hip to close around his soft dick. Dewdrop nods his head gratefully when Multi strokes him with a warm, smooth palm, giving him something else to focus on as he starts to move his fingers in shallow thrusts. It helps; Dewdrop feels the stirring of a new arousal, and the fingers penetrating him slide deeper, no longer met with resistance.

Once he’s deep enough Multi curls his fingers and drags them over a particular spot, and Dewdrop curses and bucks back on his hand on instinct. Multi repeats the motion, his touch precise like he’s aiming at a target, and he nudges a third finger in as he rubs over Dewdrop’s prostate in firm circles. His other hand is still wrapped loosely around Dewdrop’s dick, lightly fingering the swollen head. ‘ _Fuck, he’s not kidding about having a gift,_ ’ the thought flashes in Dewdrop's mind as his hips roll between Multi’s hands. He rests his cheek on the bed and arches his back, pushing his ass out toward Multi, eager for them to move forward.

“That's enough,” he turns half-lidded eyes at the ghoul behind him. “Fuck me.”

“You sure you’re ready?” Multi purrs at him. He removes his fingers gently and the slow drag of them on their way out draws a low moan from Dewdrop.

“Why? ‘Cause you’re that fucking big?” Dewdrop rolls his eyes and huffs impatiently. “I’m ready. Just fucking… put it in already...”

“This is a weird time to insult my dick, but okay,” Multi doesn’t really sound offended. Dewdrop folds his arms under his head and relaxes his back as he waits, listening to the other ghoul prepare himself. He hears Multi’s gasp softly, probably as he lathers himself with the cold lotion, then the scraping sound of him wiping his hands on the sheets. The mattress dips when he settles behind him and then— nothing happens.

Multi doesn’t touch him and Dewdrop grows antsy. The light coming from the window is starting to dim and he feels a surge of panic as thoughts start to flood his mind again. How fucking long have they been here for? And how much longer do they have? Sure they ended rehearsal late, and the Cardinal is a slow eater and goes back for seconds, sometimes even thirds, but the dining hall can only stay open for so long. Fuck, they really got too comfortable staying in the Cardinal’s room for as much as they did.

“What are you doing over there?” Dewdrop twists his neck back to look at Multi. The ghoul is kneeling behind him, hard dick in hand, but his eyes are fixed elsewhere. Dewdrop follows his line of sight to the end of the bed where the cage is sitting. The rodents inside have quieted down but their little eyes still shine at them in the dark. Multi stares back at them and runs a distracted palm along Dewdrop’s spine.

“Sorry,” his voice is distant. “They’re kinda freaking me out. Are they watching us?”

“What the fuck,” Dewdrop doesn’t know what to say to that. “Are you serious?”

“Do you think Copia can talk to them?”

“I wish you couldn’t talk to me,” letting his head fall to the bed, Dewdrop buries his face in the mattress and lets out a frustrated scream. The rats chitter at the muffled noise. “Multi, you stupid hell spawn,” Dewdrop mumbles as he comes up for air.

Multi wheezes out a laugh and pats his hip apologetically. “Hey, I’m sorry.” He's still chuckling as he slides himself backwards, dragging Dewdrop with him to the edge of the bed. With one foot planted on the floor and the other knee on the mattress, Multi takes Dewdrop’s waist in both hands and lifts his ass in the air, putting him back in position. Dewdrop rubs his face on the bed when he feels a thumb spread his cheeks apart, then a slicked cock tease up and down his crease. ‘ _At least the lotion isn’t cold anymore,_ ’ he thinks.

“Sorry about the rats,” Multi continues. He presses the head of his cock to Dewdrop’s hole and pushes inside, slowly easing himself through the tight ring of muscles. “They’re totally watching us, by the way.”

“Stop talking about the fucking rats,” Dewdrop almost begs. His knuckles are white where he's clutching at the sheets. Multi stops moving, not even halfway in, and rubs his sides soothingly, until Dewdrop realizes he'd been holding his breath. He releases it all in a long exhale and focuses on breathing slowly, keeps it going as Multi resumes pushing into him. Once Dewdrop is relaxed enough Multi practically glides the rest of the way in until he's flush against the backs of his thighs. It burns in a way that makes Dewdrop's thighs shake and his eyelids crawl shut, but it's not bad. His cock jumps where it hangs between his legs. Not bad, no. He likes how it feels a lot.

Behind him, Multi makes a series of pleased sounds. “You feel so nice,” he hums, thumbs rubbing small circles in the skin of his waist. Multi gives a few gentle, experimental thrusts and Dewdrop’s forehead hits the bed again. “Okay?” Multi asks as he slows down to a stop.

“Yes… Move,” Dewdrop pushes back in attempt to encourage the other ghoul to really start going. He gets his wish when Multi pulls all the way out then slams right back in, falling into a steady rhythm, using his leg on the floor for more leverage. His cock feels so good inside, long and smooth and the perfect girth to give him a really satisfying stretch, so good that Dewdrop regrets not getting to taste it before they started. _‘No time,_ ’ he reminds himself. But fuck, it's such a nice cock it deserves to be appreciated in every way that he knows. Dewdrop's mouth could have so much fun with it. _‘Next time?_ ’

“You good? Want me to go harder?” Multi checks, fingers flexing around Dewdrop’s waist.

Dewdrop catches himself before he can say anything too embarrassing and just nods. Most of his hair has fallen out of the tie by now, and as Multi’s thrusts gain speed it sticks to his sweaty skin, getting in his eyes and mouth and itching his neck. Multi notices and smooths his hair back, collects it to the back of Dewdrop's neck and holds it there with a fist. _‘Fucking pull on it, please,_ Dewdrop thinks desperately, but he's too proud to ask for it out loud.

He's fully hard again by now, enough that he can't keep ignoring his cock hanging unattended under him. Dewdrop leans all his weight on one arm so he can free the other to touch himself, but then Multi snaps his head back by the hair and starts fucking into him even harder. Dewdrop gasps as his body is forced into an arch and he has to support himself with both hands on the bed so he doesn't lose his balance.

“Ah, fuck, let me cum,” Dewdrop struggles to speak, hips rocking back to meet Multi's harsh pace. His breath hangs in front his face like a foggy cloud.

“I'm not stopping you,” Multi's voice sounds just as strained, but his playful tone is still evident. “Go ahead and cum on my dick, Dewy.”

Dewdrop feels himself leak precum at the words. He’d be angry at Multi’s teasing if he wasn’t so turned on. “ _Make_ me cum,” he rephrases between pants, hoping his words come out more demanding than pleading.

Multi hums, as if he's considering, and lets go of Dewdrop's hip so he can flutter fingers down and along his precum dripping cock. He doesn't close his fist around it, doesn't even attempt to touch it properly, and Dewdrop groans in frustration and resorts to dirtier means. Squeezing Multi's cock as hard as he can, Dewdrop bites his lip and listens with satisfaction as the ghoul behind him makes a choked sound and tightens his hold on Dewdrop's hair.

“Make me cum, come on, make me cum hard…” Dewdrop allows himself to ramble. His voice comes out breathless and the words hitch on every strong thrust from Multi, and Dewdrop hopes that that would be enough to spur the other ghoul to give him what he wants. They're both being way too loud now, with their panting and their moaning, but at this point Dewdrop honestly can't remember why that would be a problem. The circumstances of their encounter are suddenly lost on him and the only coherent thought in his mind is that he really _really_ needs to cum.

“Fuck, yeah, okay,” Multi’s hands come to a stop on his waist and squeeze him. “I'm gonna pick you up now, okay?”

“What?” Dewdrop is too far gone to process what he’s being asked. “Do—ah, shit! Do what you want!”

Multi wraps a hand around his front and pulls him to sit upright in his lap, back pressed to Multi's chest and knees spread over the bigger ghoul’s thighs. The shift in position has Dewdrop _impaled_ on Multi’s cock and he stutters out a shout and slumps down in Multi’s hold. The hand on his chest clasps him close to keep him propped up, while the other cups his thigh and lifts Dewdrop to meet Multi’s thrusts. And he has him meet every single one, hitting his prostate with every upward stroke. Fuck, Multi is good at this.

Somehow Multi knows exactly how to grab him and angle him and tilt him so that his cock can slide in his ass in the most pleasuring way. Dewdrop digs his nails in the meat of Multi's forearm and lets his head fall back on his shoulder, too blissed out to do anything but move the way Multi directs him. “You feel so fucking good on my cock, Dew,” Multi grunts in his ear. Dewdrop doesn’t trust himself to answer with words so instead he nods in agreement. Yes, fuck, it feels so good. Multi's long tongue runs along his neck and when it slides inside his ear Dewdrop hisses and tightens involuntarily.

“Ugh, come on,” Multi’s fingers press hard into his skin as he falls out of rhythm, but he quickly recovers and somehow manages to go even faster. He really has Dewdrop feeling all of his cock, and the glide in and out is so deep and satisfying, and Multi fills him up so good, that Dewdrop doesn’t even need to be touched. He moans when he starts to cum, the sound drawing and breaking as Multi keeps fucking him through his orgasm, doesn’t let up until Dewdrop is completely spent and boneless in his arms.

“Fuck, I made you cum from just that? That's so hot,” Multi laughs in surprise as he pulls out and lowers him to the bed. Dewdrop sinks into the mattress, so exhausted and satisfied that he doesn’t even mind that he’s laying right on top of a huge wet spot. The sound of flesh on flesh behind him reminds him that Multi didn’t cum yet, and he tries to roll to his back to face the other ghoul but gets stopped by a hand between his shoulder blades, holding him down against the bed. A moment later Dewdrop hears a low growl followed by Multi spilling across his ass and lower back, and before he can complain that he’s getting pressed into a pool of his own cum Multi flips him over, drags him to a cleaner part of the bed and plops down on him heavily.

“Ngh,” Multi mumbles against his skin.

Dewdrop grunts in agreement. He feels wrecked to the point where he can barely talk, let alone move, let alone push Multi’s weight off of him. He gives it a half-hearted try, weakly shoving at Multi’s shoulders, but the ghoul doesn’t budge and Dewdrop gives up, too drained to even pretend to struggle. All he can do is lay back, panting, and stare ahead in utter bliss.

Something clicks in the distance and Dewdrop's eyebrows draw together in concentration. It takes a moment before the sound finally registers in his brain, but once it does his body goes rigid and he digs his nails into Multi’s biceps. Multi lifts his head, ready to tell him off, but when he notices Dewdrop’s expression he quiets down. For a brief second the only sound in the room comes from the squeaking rats and their own labored breaths, but then they both hear something else.

Copia’s office door opening.

They leap from the bed as if it suddenly caught on fire. Dewdrop’s mind races as he snatches his mask and an armful of clothes from the floor. _‘Get out, get out, get out!’_ His eyes dart around the room and settle on the window, the only possible exit from the Cardinal’s chambers beside the door. He tries to assess the risks, what floor they’re on, where that window is facing, but his instincts scream at him to escape and he can hear footsteps approaching the bedroom door. No time to think.

Dewdrop bolts for the window and tears it open. From the corner of his eye he sees Multi linger by the bed and he wants to yell at him to _fucking move_ but he doesn’t dare raise his voice. Dewdrop looks down the length of the building and the ground underneath, takes a deep breath and jumps.

He knows how to take a fall, but it still hurts. Dewdrop lands on his side and keeps rolling, clothes scattering around him before he tumbles to a stop. He hears the thump of Multi landing heavily nearby and the pained groan that follows. Dewdrop held onto his mask during the fall and he sits up and hurries to put it on, then collects the pieces of clothing around him and dashes for a nearby willow tree, one large enough to hopefully shield him from anyone looking from above. Multi is right behind him, limping obviously.

“Fuck, that hurt,” Multi collapses with his back against the tree trunk. He's naked beside his mask and covered in large patches of dirt. After digging for a pair of underwear in the pile of clothes he brought, he starts to pull them on but stops when they don’t go over his thighs. “I think that’s yours,” he hands them to Dewdrop.

Dewdrop snatches his underwear and pulls them on. They both dress in a hurry, picking out their stuff from the shared pile, and all the while Dewdrop looks around them with a watchful eye. Thankfully it doesn't seem like there is anyone there to see them, and everything falls into darkness as the sun sets.

Dewdrop adjusts his tie between the lapels of his jacket and smooths his slacks down his legs. Once he feels he's as presentable as he can get he looks down at Multi who is still sat on the ground. The other ghoul takes a little longer to finish, his movements slow and pained. Dewdrop himself is starting to feel the effects of their little adventure, the adrenaline wearing off and leaving him with the waking aches in his body, from the fall and from getting thoroughly fucked just moments earlier.

He's practiced enough in hiding it.

“What, you hurt yourself?” he asks when Multi struggles into his shoes with a groan.

“I’m fine,” Multi pushes away from the tree and straightens with a sigh. “That was close,” he points out uselessly as he finishes buttoning his jacket.

“Too close,” Dewdrop says in accusation. “And you fucking froze!”

Multi’s eyes narrow. “Froze? You mean by the bed? I stopped to fix it. Otherwise what was the point of us being there, you know?”

“Oh,” Dewdrop averts his eyes and nods. _‘Less of an idiot than I thought.’_

Multi’s attempt at stretching ends with a whine and his shoulders slouch in pain. “Let’s go, I need a shower and to ice the fuck out of my back,” he says miserably. Despite his apparent discomfort he still reaches behind Dewdrop and cups his ass, fingers digging deep in the seam of his pants and brushing against his hole. “And I bet you do, too,” he winks through an eyehole. Dewdrop snarls and slaps his hand away.

They start walking, taking a detour through the woods at the edge of the yard so they can enter the monastery from the kitchen door rather than from the main entrance. Multi’s limp gets better but he still moves slowly, and still Dewdrop lags behind him, eyes downcast and fists balled by his sides, tendrils of smoke trailing behind him in the air. Multi stops and turns to him. “Stop it. What are you, a chimney?” he snarks. ”Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about the rehearsal. What will it take, Dewdrop? I’m in no state for a third round.”

“He…” Dewdrop’s words stick in his throat. His jaw clenches and he grinds his teeth together, feeling anger swell in him again. He glues his gaze to the ground in an attempt to control his temper. “I can’t believe he blamed that shitshow of a rehearsal on me. _Me_.”

“About that,” Multi sounds uncomfortable and Dewdrop looks up at him slowly. “Listen, don’t freak out on me,” Multi continues carefully, watching Dewdrop’s masked face with wariness, “but that last song, Elizabeth? It sounded bad.”

“It wasn’t me,” Dewdrop hisses so low that he’s barely audible.

“I know it wasn’t you,” shaking his head, Multi lets out a sigh. “Shit, dude, I’m pretty sure it was me.”

Dewdrop tilts his head to the side.

“I didn’t know that I was going to play in it!” Multi hurries to defend himself. “I thought I was just singing. I’m pretty sure that’s what the Cardinal said the other week. And today out of nowhere he tells me to get my guitar. I had no idea what I was doing,” he raises his hands in the air and shrugs, “I was just winging it.”

Dewdrop stands still, eyes fixed on Multi in an unblinking stare. Minutes pass in utter silence and Multi grows visibly agitated as he waits for Dewdrop to speak.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dewdrop finally asks, his tone quiet and measured.

Bowing his head, Multi at least has the decency to look embarrassed. “I hoped the Cardinal wouldn’t notice, but then when he did and he blamed it on you… it was just easier that way. You’re the lead guitarist, no one would replace you the week before the start of the tour. I figured if there was someone who could stand to take the blame it was you, you know?” he finishes with a small, hopeful smile. “No hard feelings, okay? Remember I did just give you the best orgasm of your life—”

Dewdrop tackles him to the ground with raised fists.

 

*

 

It had been a long day.

First his early morning duties, then that awful, never ending band rehearsal, and finally Sister Imperator summoning him in the middle of dinner. Well, not exactly in the middle of, Copia was already on his second trip to the dessert table, but it was still a nuisance. By the time he makes it back to the privacy of his chambers it's already turning dark outside, and he is exhausted. Copia heads straight to his bathroom, puts on a sheet mask, fills the tub and sinks in it up to his chin. _‘I deserve this after today,’_ he thinks as his bath bomb starts to sizzle.

When he walks back out to the bedroom, wrapped in a plush black robe, he notices it's unusually chilly. _‘How strange, did I leave the window open?’_ he wonders as he moves to shut it close. It was unusual for him to forget something like that, but the preparations for the upcoming tour were at full swing, and perhaps the hectic past few days left him more distracted than he realized.

But not distracted enough to forget about his loved ones. “My sweets,” he turns to his rats, and they pile together against the side of the cage and chitter excitedly. Copia coos at them lovingly as he empties the bowl of fruit he brought with him from dinner into their feeder. “I’m sorry I cannot let you roam outside your cage this evening. Your papa is in desperate need of sleep,” he truly is sorry, but their squeaks of happiness as they nibble on grapes help to sooth his guilt.

And finally, finally, he can go to sleep. Copia turns the lights off and flings his robe to the side before he climbs under the covers with a sigh. His bed feels pleasantly warm, especially after the chill of the room, but as he burrows deeper between the sheet he starts to notice a certain… scent. He smelled it faintly before, when he first entered the room, and didn’t pay it any mind, but now it’s too overbearing for him to ignore. It’s heady, musky, and no matter where he turns his head it’s still there.

Copia shifts and turns, then freezes when he comes into contact with something wet and sticky. He scrambles to turn his nightlight on and throws the blanket back, exposing the mattress under him. There are several large wet spots staining the sheets, and when Copia touches one his fingers come back coated in a milky, creamy fluid.

Rubbing his fingers together slowly, Copia leans back against the headboard and looks around the room. It looks the same as always, but now that he’s paying attention he notices his bedside table seems a bit overstuffed, like it was crammed full of things then closed haphazardly. And there was the open window, of course. Copia absentmindedly lifts his hand to his lips and licks it.

“Anything you have to tell me, babies?” he asks the room, his words seemingly directed at no one. The rats quiet in their cage and turn to him, and Copia returns their gaze, his mismatched eyes studying their pointed little faces. “And please, don't skimp on the details.”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was filthy enough for ya! Here's my tumblr in case you want to say hi: https://mercy-full.tumblr.com/


End file.
